Meeting Ms Tully
by mariajonsson
Summary: Officer Ned Stark is the guardian of his nephew Jon Stark after his sister passes away. Now Jon's at school and during his first meeting with Jon's teacher, Ned and Ms Tully develop unexpected feelings.


**Meeting Ms Tully**

**A/N: Wrote this story after seeing a promt on the asoiaf kink meme on lj. Decided to post it tonight as a little present. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.**

Prompt: Catelyn is Jon's primary school teacher, and meets his Uncle Ned at a teacher-parent meeting. He is struck by her beauty, she is struck by how quiet and aloof he is. But when he rings school in a panic because he's been held up at work and will be late, Cat stays with Jon until he can be picked up, and begins to learn more about the boy's family and his quiet guardian.  
Bonus for soldier!Benjen and policeman!Ned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to George R.R. Martin. This is just for fun.

Deep breaths, deep calm breaths, Catelyn tells herself. It was her first parent-teacher day and she wanted to make a good impression. It was her first class since graduation and she was excited to share what her kids have been up to with their parents, but she is extremely anxious. What if they don't like her? What if they think she isn't good enough to teach their kids?

'Stop that' a little voice inside her head tells her. She knows the kids all seem to like her and they are only in the first grade so it's not like she could mess up that much. They mostly draw pictures and learned their letters and numbers, and nothing catastrophic had happened in the six weeks since school started.

One by one all of the parents, and sometimes grandparents, even one set of foster parents went through. All nice enough, just asking simple easy questions and smiling at seeing the work their kids had been doing. Worrying about normal things like if their kids were being teased or had fallen behind in their reading, but nothing Catelyn couldn't handle, after all she had made a point to get to know all of the fourteen students pretty well.

Now only one remained, Jon Stark's uncle. She looked into the hallway but saw nobody so she went inside and started putting the classroom in order again, pushing tables together and placing the artwork back on the walls. She was just about finished when someone knocked on the open door and said her name.

"Miss Tully. I'm sorry I'm late." A grey voice says behind her, making her turn around.

If Catelyn hadn't known that Jon lived with his Uncle she would have been certain this was his Father. They had the same dark hair and long face with the same eyes, only Officer Starks were a shade lighter than Jon's whose eyes sometimes appeared to be black. He wasn't classically handsome, but in his police uniform with broad shoulders, Catelyn can't help but think that she wouldn't mind having him in her bed.

The thought makes her blush a deep red and she pushes a hand against her warm cheek, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh, Officer Stark. I wasn't sure you might be able to come." She says, offering him a chair in front of her desk, taking the seat next to him instead of sitting at the desk in front of him. "Is Jon not with you?"

"No, sorry. I just came straight from work. I hope that's alright." He asks politely, waiting for her to take seat before sitting down himself. He isn't the tallest man she has met but he is still taller than most and Catelyn is grateful she sneaked a couple of chairs from the teacher's lounge so the parents didn't have to sit at the kids' desk. She isn't sure she would be able to keep a straight face if she saw Officer Stark sitting at his nephew's small desk.

"Yes of course." She says smiling. "Jon is doing very well in class. His reading is excellent and he has a keen mind. But I worry sometimes that he doesn't seem to want to interact with the other kids much."

Jon truly was an excellent student, way above the reading level of most of the other students but his quiet and reserved nature seemed to make it hard for him to make friends with the other kids.

"I guess I'm the one to blame for that. It's mostly just the three of us and I'm not much for socializing, with work and everything. Do you think he is feeling alright?" The man asks, his grey eyes staring into her blue ones, making her very uncomfortable and a bit hot. Was it hot in here?

"I think he's fine. Like I said, it's mostly that he doesn't seem to want to play with the other kids, even when he's invited he chooses to be by himself. I'm not sure there's anything wrong, but I definitely wish he would participate more of his own will. Not just when he's made to." Catelyn explains, looking to the side at her desk. "Oh he made this. I gave all the other parents theirs as well. They had to draw a picture of their family and Jon drew this."

She hands him a pretty picture of four stick figures, all with dark hair and grey eyes. "Is the woman your wife? He wrote down names on three of the figures but not the girl, I thought perhaps she was your wife."

"No, it's my sister." Stark answers his fingers running over the crayon drawing. "She passed away three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I knew he didn't live with her, but it said nothing about it in his file." Catelyn tells him, regretting asking. "I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Miss Tully, you didn't know. I try to speak about her with him, so that he'll remember her, but I don't think I'm doing a very good job. My sister was so full of life and I'm just not very good at this."

"I think you're doing a good job. Jon is a happy and well-mannered little boy. His reserved nature might just be who he is. But perhaps you should try to encourage him to engage with others. A Maege Mormont has a little girl, Lyra, in my class who is always trying to speak with Jon. Perhaps you should speak with her and set up some sort of play date. He might be more comfortable if it's only just the two of them." Catelyn suggests, knowing that Ms Mormont will be all too happy to help the Starks.

"I guess I could do that. Work has been very busy recently and I just haven't had the time I would like to spend with Jon." Stark tells her and she can't help but place her hand over his.

"You are doing just fine." Catelyn says.

"Thank you, I…" He stops when a beeping sound comes from his pocket and he takes out a cell phone apologizing and asking her permission to answer before doing so. He speaks quietly to someone on the other end before hanging up.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Tully, I have to get going. Thank you for all your help, I'll see about catching Mrs Mormont and setting something up for Jon." He says grabbing the things she had given to him and shaking her hand before leaving.

Catelyn stares after him. What just happened?

Ned really isn't having a good time but he told Robert he would go out with him while Jon was at Lyra Mormont's house, the first time Ned doesn't have him with him in over four years.

Jon seems to like the Mormonts, a house full of girls where nobody pressures him into doing anything. Lyra seemed to have made it her mission to befriend Jon and after five months Jon is finally opening up to her and some of the other kids in his class and Ned knows he owes it all to Miss Tully.

Miss Catelyn Tully, Jon's beautiful first grade teacher, with the gorgeous auburn hair that makes Ned want to run his fingers through it. Jon had often spoken about her, his Miss Tully, but Ned thought nothing of it, just a little boy looking for a mother figure in his world of men. Not until he walked late into her classroom and saw her standing on her toes hanging up some artwork, her hair loose down her back.

The woman had a strange effect on him, making him want to spill his guts to her, tell her everything about himself, every flaw, every wish, every longing. It had been a long time since he had felt like that and after Lyanna and Brandon passed away with their father following shortly after, leaving him to take care of both Jon and Benjen who wasn't even out of High School, Ned had closed in on himself, not that he had ever been very boisterous or outgoing before but after that he just kept to himself. Focusing on his nephew, brother and work.

He had met her a few times after their first meeting, a couple of more teacher-parent things, she introduced him to Ms Mormont and Lyra, and she had sat next to him at the kid's play during the Christmas show. Now he couldn't smell vanilla without thinking about her and about how it would feel like to have her on top of him with her red hair falling on his face.

He drowned his latest beer and went to search for Robert; it was time for him to head home since he was already past his usual limit. He hadn't been this drunk since before everything, sometime during his stay at University. He was so often surprised how he and Robert had managed to graduate with their degree after having spent more time partying than studying.

He's walking around the club, both women and men everywhere, the loud noise echoing in his ears as he tries to spot his friend, in his hurry he almost knocks down a woman standing near the bar.

"I'm sorry miss. I…." He can't finish his sentence when he sees who it is. Miss Tully.

"Oh my gods, Mr Stark. I… I just want you to know I don't usually do this. I came with my friend, I don't drink when I work I promise." She said all flustered, a red blush covering her cheeks and her collarbones, disappearing beneath her dress.

"It's alright Miss Tully. It's your time off, you don't have to explain yourself to me." He says looking down on her blue dress that goes great with her hair and makes her blue eyes stand out even here in the dark.

"I was looking for my friend, he's a big guy with black hair and probably ten women on his arm. You haven't seen him have you?" Ned asks, trying to draw out the conversation.

"Oh yeah. He left." Catelyn answers, pointing towards the exit.

"Great." Ned mutters. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Do you want to have a drink with me before you go?" She asks smiling, looking down on her feet.

"Sure." He answers, walking her towards the bartender.

One drink turned to two and then ten and soon he is way past drunk and so is she. They go stumbling outside to look for a taxi and she turns to him.

"I had fun, thank you." She says.

He just nods and then bends down and presses his lips against hers. He realizes what he has done and pulls back immediately, but she puts her arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss. He places one hand on her hip and pushes her against the wall behind her; her tongue having made its way into his mouth, swirling around with his as his other hand travels to her hair.

It's as thick and smooth as he's imagined and he pulls out the clip holding it up so he can run his fingers through it. His cock is already hard against her thigh and she rocks her hips against his thigh. His hand travels up from her hip to her breast kneading it softly while exploring her mouth. When he feels her hand on his bare stomach, he suddenly realizes where he is and with whom.

He steps swiftly away from her, startling her. He watches her as she stares at him with a confused look on her face. Her dress is a little creased and her hair is messy but what he notes first are her puffy lips and he knows he has taken this to far.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't." He tries to get himself under control before saying. "I apologize for my behaviour, Miss Tully. It was completely disrespectful and I hope you can forgive me."

She just stares at him, before finally nodding her head. "Of course, Mr Stark. There is nothing to forgive, now if you will excuse me." She pushes past him, going back towards the club and the last he sees of her that night is when she gets into a cab and drives away.

It had been a busy day; apparently everyone had decided that today was the day to break the law. He and Robert had been out on call all morning and now Ned was going to be late to pick up Jon and he couldn't even call his idiot brother because Benjen had thought it was a great idea to join the Navy and not tell Ned about it until the day before he was going into training.

So yesterday hadn't been great either, he had woken up with a headache and nausea only to find his little brother packed and ready to head of to Gods know where to become a sailor. Now Ned was on his own with Jon and would be required to go into the classroom he had planned to avoid for the rest of his life. He hadn't even walk Jon inside the school this morning for fear of seeing her again.

Gods what had he been thinking. Not only was she Jon's teacher but she was also way out of his league. Beautiful, intelligent, graceful, dutiful, not to mention the nicest person Ned had ever met. Yes, she was most definitely out of his league, maybe if he had been more like Brandon he might have been able to pull it off but not as himself. Not boring, save Ned.

Robert had hounded him about what had happened all day, asking repeatedly if he had hooked up with someone. Not even apologizing for leaving him behind because he had met some blonde on the dance floor, instead describing in detail all the things he had done after leaving the club much to Ned's displeasure.

It was almost three o'clock and in two minutes he is supposed to be outside of Wall Academy to pick Jon up, Ned however is stuck all the way across town. He picks up his cell phone and looks up her number, that he has on his phone in case of emergencies, and forces his pride down and calls her.

She picks up on the fifth ring. "Catelyn Tully. Who is this?"

"Miss Tully, it's Eddard Stark, Jon Stark's uncle." Ned says hoping she can't hear the tremors in his voice.

"Oh, uhm hi. What can I do for you? Jon just left." She sounds fine if a bit confused.

"Do you think you could do me a favour and make Jon wait inside until I get there. I had to finish a case and I'm late and I'm on the other side of town. I don't want him to be alone outside." He says all bundled together wanting to bang his head on the steering wheel for sounding like such an idiot.

"I can watch him if you'd like." She offers.

"I don't want to keep you from something important." Ned says.

"I don't have anything else to do, we'll be outside when you get here, Okay?"

"Alright." Ned answers, wondering when first grade would be over. It really wouldn't be appropriate for Ned to try to jump Jon's teacher.

He drives straight there, not to fast but not his usual relaxing speed. The parking lot is empty except for a small silver car and he gets out and walks fast towards the front playground. Even before he gets there he can hear the sound of laughter coming form around the corner and when he gets there he can see Jon running around the playground, chasing after a tall woman in a white dress. Laughing as she turns around and grabs him up, swinging him as high as she can.

"Uncle." Jon cries out when he spots him and Miss Tully puts him down on the ground so he can run over to him. Ned bends down as the boy runs to him and throws his arms around his neck and Ned lifts him up into his arms.

"Sorry I'm late Jon." He says to the boy who just smiles at him.

"It's alright, Miss Tully and I were playing. You can go now." He says wiggling until Ned puts him down.

Miss Tully walks over to them, running a hand through Jon's hair affectionately when Jon pushes up against her.

"Hello Officer Stark." She says a smile on her lips.

"Hi, thank you so much for watching him. I thought I'd make it in time but I guess I was wrong." He says.

"Happens to the best of us and it's fine. We had some fun, didn't we Jon." She asks the boy who has moved even closer to her.

"Uhuh." Jon mutters. "Lots. Now you can leave Uncle bye bye. I wanna stay with Miss Tully." He says holding onto her dress with one of his little fists.

"Don't you think your uncle will be very sad if you don't go home with him. He'll be all alone since you told me your Uncle Benjen went to join the Navy." When she speaks with him she lowers herself to his level so they are face to face. "I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll play with you."

Jon looks on her with the same sceptic look Ned knows looks like his own and he feels bad.

"Jon. Why don't you go play for a little while longer so that I can speak with Miss Tully." Ned says, hoping to have a few words with her alone.

"Okay" the boy answers, running over to the playground as they watch him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I know it's not your job to babysit for me but I'm very grateful." He says trying to see if she is upset with him about Saturday night.

"Maybe not, but I offered so just say thank you and we are even." She says smiling, waving at Jon when he waves at her from the playground castle.

"Thank you." He whispers.

"Your welcome." She says back.

They stand there for a few minutes in silence and he doesn't feel as uncomfortable as he so often does when nobody is filling the void.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asks, still looking out on the playground, watching Jon.

"What?" Ned asks, shocked that she is so casually bringing it up.

"Why did you kiss me? Outside the club. Why did you kiss me and then just freak out?" She asks again this time looking at him.

"I don't know. Because I wanted to I guess." Ned says not really wanting to tell her that he kissed her because he wants her, in his bed, in his home, in his heart. No, that was definitely not an option.

"You guess?" She mimics, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well why did you kiss me?" Ned asks, not liking being the only one under pressure.

"Because I thought maybe we had something and I wanted to see if we did." She says looking on his face. "I know it's unprofessional. You're the guardian of one of my students but first grade is almost over and soon he'll move on."

Ned swallows hard; it wasn't what he expected, not even close. No he had expected her to say that she was drunk or even deny it had happened but not this.

"How much is left?" Ned wonders out loud.

"What?" She asks turning to check on Jon.

"How long until first grade is over?" He asks and she turns to him completely this time.

"A few weeks. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me sometime." Ned asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Okay." She answers turning back to the playground once more.

"Have you seen my shirt?" He yells from their bedroom. "Catelyn! Have you seen my white shirt? I need it for court."

"It's in the closet. I left it out in case you needed it." Catelyn yells back.

She pushes a hand through Jon's hair as he eats his waffles, looking down at the book he's reading before taking a sip from her cup.

"You're not allowed to have coffee you know." Ned points out, letting his hand run over her swollen stomach, getting a soft kick in greeting.

"It's tea." She answers, pulling the tie from his hands, tying it around his neck the way he likes it.

"Thank you." He says, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Mhm, good morning. I see you finally found you manners." She laughs. Kissing him again.

"Sorry, just nervous. It's the first time I have to testify as a detective." He explains, running his hand over their unborn child again.

"It will be fine. You'll be great." Catelyn says.

"Yeah dad. You're going to be awesome." Jon pipes up, taking his plate to the dishwasher before walking over placing his much smaller hand on her stomach.

Ned had proposed on their fourth date and Catelyn saw no reason to say no so now two years after their first meeting Catelyn is pregnant with their first child and they are about to move to a new house.

When they had told Jon of the baby, he had been apprehensive and less than pleased but when asked he confessed that he was nervous because he wasn't really their son and this baby was going to be. So soon after that he had started calling them mom and dad instead of by their names, it had been strange at first but Catelyn was delighted that he loved her enough to call her that. Ned had been hesitant about it at first but Jon reassured him that he hadn't forgotten his birth mother.

"When is it going to come out?" Jon asks.

"Couple of week at least. Sometime before your birthday." Catelyn answers, dragging her hand through his hair.

"Maybe I'll get it for my birthday." He says excited

by the idea.

"Well son, if that happens you would always have to share it with your brother or sister." Ned points out.

"I don't mind." Jon says shrugging.

"Alright, but it isn't coming today so go get your stuff ready and we'll go." Catelyn says pushing him towards his room.

"I don't like you going to work when it's this close." Ned says hugging her from behind as she washes up from breakfast.

"It's only a couple more day. Besides, I will go crazy if I'm here and I'll be moving boxes and getting into all sorts of trouble. You wouldn't want that now would you." She points out, not wanting to get into another argument with him about her job.

"No," he growls. Moving her hair so he can kiss her neck.

"Stop that. I have to go." She pulls back from him, putting a plate on the table before turning to him.

"Here's some breakfast. Eat up and go to work. I'll see you tonight. Ok." Catelyn says kissing him one last time.

"Ok, I love you." He says, pulling her back for another kiss, one on her lips the other on her stomach.

"I love you to." She answers back.

"No falling for someone else's guardian. I know us uncles are irresistible but I don't wanna have to go and kick some guys ass." He says laughing at the irritated look that passes over her face.

"I can't make any promises. But I'll see you tonight, maybe we can continue from where we left off this morning if you get Jon to go to bed on time." She whispers in his ear before heading out.

She can hear him groan and mutter something under his breath but she pays it no mind. Grabbing her bag and Jon before heading out, knowing that when she comes home he'll be here. Waiting with open arms and a kiss.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading; hope your holidays are lovely. Gleðileg Jól :D


End file.
